The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device, and an imaging apparatus.
In a solid-state imaging device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type, it is understood that a crystal defect in a photodiode, or an interface state at an interface between a light sensing portion formed in a semiconductor substrate and an insulation layer thereon causes a dark current.
Therefore, as a technology of suppressing the occurrence of the dark current, a technology in which a film having a negative fixed charge is formed on an entire surface of a semiconductor substrate, for example, a light sensing pixel region (hereinafter, referred to as an “effective region”) and an optical black region (hereinafter, referred to as an “OB region”) is suggested. In this technology, the film having a negative fixed charge is formed on the semiconductor substrate, and a positive charge (hole) is stored in the vicinity of an interface between the light sensing portion and the insulation layer, such that occurrence of the dark current caused by the interface state is suppressed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-239116 is an example of the related art.